


【TSN/ME】公之于众

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 已经27岁的爱德华多也到了被母亲催促个人情感的时候了。对此，马克有话要说。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 17





	【TSN/ME】公之于众

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
OOC预警，请谨慎观看。  
祝阅读愉快。

茶梗竖立，是好兆头。

爱德华多默念了一遍母亲在美国时间下午发布在推特上朝气满满的新动态，和往常一样点赞，然后逃避般迅速滑动页面拉条看下一条他人发送出来的内容。

不是爱德华多不爱评论母亲的消息，只是配图里只有他们家族成员才看得懂的含义让他有些头疼。

迈阿密的午后阳光热情地投射进敞开的窗，映在以白漆涂装的古典复古风桌沿边。白瓷茶杯镶绘鎏金的花纹，杯中淡褐色的茶液中茶梗上下悬浮。一支娇艳欲滴的红色玫瑰花倚靠素白茶碟斜斜倒在棉麻桌布上，绽开的花朵后摆置巴掌大的木质相框，相框里裱框着如今大众所好的、北欧风格的图样。

右下角露出一份日期是前日的报纸，疑似讲述硅谷那边似真私假的八卦娱乐板块新闻。

成套的茶具是爱德华多兄长亚历山大结婚时他人送来的贺礼，突然被母亲翻出来甚至用上了；玫瑰花是母亲闲暇在家亲自栽种出来的品种，上一次大肆采摘的时候是在二姐米歇尔想要下厨做点玫瑰蛋糕送给交往对象时；看似线条随意勾勒杂乱的画作是兄长年仅三岁的孩子涂鸦出来的画。

整个照片无一不在透露一件事情——母亲在含蓄且热切的催促他找寻对象，不要再对Facebook那位尖牙利嘴CEO念念不忘。

回想起昨夜加班时母亲打来问候的电话，爱德华多忧愁地拨乱了早晨整理妥当的头发，点开弹出窗口的聊天消息，一字一句慢慢敲出单词回复看到母亲最新动态而赶来嘲笑他的。

应该庆幸母亲连对人表达不满都那么的隐晦，没有一点脏话，不像米歇尔。

——真的没和那个烂人在一起？

看着米歇尔肆意嘲笑他几句最后光明正大不带一点委婉地打探他如今情感生活，爱德华多颇为嫌弃地掀起眼睑敲出几个翻白眼的表情回复过去。

——你好烦，路易斯怎么受得了你。

有点糟糕啊，母亲到现在还这么嫌弃马克。爱德华多切换页面回到Excel表格，看着里头的数据接过秘书沏好的热咖啡喃喃自语。

眼睛注视电脑屏幕的他没有注意到秘书艾琳听到他这番话稍稍变化的面部表情，完全想不到他印象里长相甜美、办事利索的好姑娘出了他的办公室，转头就和内部员工组起的小群分享关于他无伤大雅的小八卦。

手机铃声恰逢此时响起——不是以往用惯了的手机自身默认的铃声，而是一段敲出了节奏的指节击打桌面的声音，如今在油管上已经成为流行趋势的玩法。

爱德华多支起瘫在柔软椅背的身体，拿起手机看眼来电显示，划拉接通，再次软了骨头躺回去。

爱德华多眉眼放松，语气相反带些质问的意思：“我记得加州现在是晚上的时间，忘记我们的约定了？”

“没有。是你昨天忘了回我电话，说好最短半个小时的通话你却没执行好。还有我没和什么维密名模去西餐厅吃饭，现场还有肖恩和达斯汀在。”

对方倒也不怵，平述的语气说到最后反带着委屈巴巴的感觉。

“哦、啊——”

爱德华多回忆到昨夜应付母亲的电话应付了足足一个半小时，确实忘记和马克约法三章好的每日通话。他尴尬地搓了搓鼻子，谁能想到和家人谈论个人的情感生活会那么难处理，尤其他如今交往的对象对于他们一家来说有点微妙。

“对不起，马克。”爱德华多诚恳道歉，“妈妈昨晚打电话来，所以忘记了。”

“所以你没看到那个新闻，也没有生气？”

马克语气一厉，仿佛在指责爱德华多居然一点都不关注他。

“我的猜想是，艾琳似乎以为我会怨怼你在外面偷吃，导致我们出现感情危机，所以前天的报纸并没有送到我手上。”爱德华多能够想到马克昨晚没接到他电话而心情忐忑不安的样子，眼含笑意点出另一件事，“虽然我没有看到，但是妈妈她看到了。”

马克陷入沉默。

爱德华多听着对面变化了一瞬的呼吸无声笑了起来，怜爱地想小机器羊哪有外界说的那样可怖。

沉浸在品牌名为恋爱的蜜糖罐中，爱德华多忘记了，暴君愿意收敛尖锐露出那一点点柔软也是看对象是谁的。

“我还在萨维林家族能不来往就不来往的名单上名列高处。”马克谨慎说。

“亲爱的，我历经千辛万苦已经把你的名字从这名单上撤下来了，现在你只是讨人厌的、伤害了我的、看着就很羸弱的卷毛怪路人。”

“……华多，我受伤了。”

马克虽然知道对方看不到却还是露出一副被欺负的样子，干巴巴地回道。他对此一系列形容词无话可说，听着爱德华多用调侃的语调说出这番话甚至连生气的想法都起不来，倒是那句亲昵的称呼令他心情好上些许。

可怜了站在“水族馆”外边正打算送文件进来陪着老板加班的秘书，脚下一崴险些栽倒在地，站稳了身体再看马克的表情又觉得世界末日到了。

他转头看到外面还是昏暗的天空，没有什么黑衣人入侵，然而脑子里疯狂响起“进去就会被西洋剑杀死”的警鸣，最终决定遵循内心的想法，一脸怀疑人生折返回办公桌打算稍后再走一趟。

“需要一个亲吻来安抚你受挫的心吗？”爱德华多甜滋滋说，心情的愉悦体现在指头轻敲椅子的扶手处。

闻言，马克眼睑一跳，光是想到爱德华多那根灵巧狡猾的舌头就让他觉得自己耐性愈发不如从前。

他喉结上下滑动着，沉了沉语调：“留到明天，我已经把紧急的工作都处理完了，待会就飞新加坡。”

“马克，可我还有工作……”

马克迅速打断爱德华多犹豫还未说完的话：“华多，你知道我知道你的行程安排。”

“你知道我能起诉你侵犯隐私。”

爱德华多停下拨动电脑旁的台历本的动作，对于马克知道他行程安排的行为并不觉得震惊，他早就知道马克这个控制狂像某部电视剧里哥哥运用自己的权势监视弟弟那样摸清他的一举一动，只是马克用的是自己远超他人的网络技术，而不是明目张胆的摄像头。

虽然这个行为值得诟病，并让正常人都感到害怕，但看在马克经历了他因追逐飓风失联发疯的份上，爱德华多心软接受了马克后续在他身上安排的一系列美其名曰安全保障的行为。

“你喜欢我关注你。”

好吧，这也是一个点。爱德华多孩子气地摆动搭在另一条腿上的脚，慢吞吞补充。

“马克，我们的‘地道战’恋情可以搬上台面了。”

爱德华多猝不及防抛出一个手雷。

马克早就想把他们的恋情公之于众，但是这个想法一冒出头，爱德华多就看穿了他，眨着那双水润的斑比眼睛用技术极佳的口活让他昏昏沉沉地忘记一切，事后连谴责他逃避话题的欲望都没法升起。

要告诉PR准备好公关稿和记者会，噢或许可以来个求婚直播。马克蠢蠢欲动地打开文档准备方案，脑海里开始琢磨要怎么让千亿人都知道他和爱德华多的甜蜜史，他们早就不是什么沉到深海捞都捞不起来的泰坦尼克号。

“慢慢来，得给妈妈他们一点缓冲的功夫。”爱德华多用脚指头想都知道马克要干什么，无奈地推翻他所有的一切想法，“先不走私人航线，我去机场接你。媒体那么乐于关心你的私人生活，那就给他们放点真料吧。”

马克眨眨眼，关掉已经打了有几行字的文档，转而点开搜索引擎：“卡罗拉*还是莫妮卡贝鲁奇*？”

“什么？”爱德华多愣了愣神，旋即很快反应过来马克代指什么，失笑说：“马克，肖恩知道你这样记仇会哭诉你小心眼的。”

“肖恩只会厚脸皮的打电话问什么情况，才不会哭诉，华多你害我想到了那个样子的肖恩，有点恶心。”马克嫌恶地皱起眉，“噢，肖恩送的伊芙伯爵*，华多是他挑衅我在先。”

“马克。”

爱德华多拖着软绵的调子喊着马克的名字，果不其然，下一秒马克就停下了幼稚的嘟囔，不再说话。

“马克，好好休息，我要开会了。机场见。”

丰润的嘴唇上下一碰，爱德华多对着电话另一头的爱人发出亲吻般的脆响，得到回应后便挂了电话。他想到十几个小时后的情景不免笑出声，看了眼手机屏幕显示的时间，站起身整理坐了几个小时而起了皱褶的衬衫，皮鞋踏过地面，走了出去。

爱德华多接过身后跟上脚步递来的文件夹，走进会议室，坐在CFO的位置上开始参加今日的会议。

会议开始前一秒，爱德华多还在想马克会送他卡罗拉还是莫妮卡贝鲁奇。

END

卡罗拉、莫妮卡贝鲁奇、伊芙伯爵：切花月季的品种名称。


End file.
